Once Burned, Twice Shy, Three Times Forgotten
by Ennix Sun
Summary: *SPOILERS for Twice Shy!* Set after tag, John and Aeryn deal with their new situation.


Once Burned, Twice Shy, Three Times Forgotten.

By Ennix Sun

Rating: G/PG

Summary: Just after the episode Twice Shy. Probably about a weekan. Aeryn and John deal with the new situation.

Spoilers: TWICE SHY!

Archiving: Sure just let me know.

Disclaimer: all characters property of Farscape, DK et al. The mindless fluff is mine J 

Thanks to my two best shipper friends, Lis and Dans. Who read my fluffy fics and manage to stay coherent enough to give me feedback! Thanks guys! *hands out choccie bens*

And also thanks to Ms Black and Mr Browder, who always seem to get a scene just right. hehe

***

She hit the wall with a resounding crack that sent two DRD's scuttling for safety. But as his body crushed itself against hers, their lips locked in an unbreakable kiss, Aeryn was far from caring about a little back ache. In fact she was getting used to it.

Days had passed since her revelation about John's façade, almost a weekan in fact. However during that time she had been jumped by the human, or vice versa, on numerous occasions. If truth be told, every chance they got.

It had been fairly easy to accept their situation, once Aeryn had realised that John's cold shoulder was in fact, the only thing saving her and her unborn child from Scorpius' vicious claws, the surprise muted by past experience. What was proving hard, however, was keeping her new knowledge and their new 'relationship' under wraps. Aeryn never expected the sudden burst of emotion which had overwhelmed her with that first sweet kiss. It didn't matter that the comms were back online and that Scorpy was listening. A kiss couldn't be heard over a comm. At least that's what she had thought. Then things had got faster, deeper and irrevocably louder. She hadn't anticipated the rush of emotion and feeling that had permeated every cell in her body. And she'd soon realised, along with John, that this feeling wasn't going to go away. 

It was a violent, almost rabid energy, desperate to be attended to now their exterior bridges had been breached. And it wasn't all a physical longing. It was the need to be together in every sense of the word. Physically yes, but also mentally, spiritually. To spend time together, hold one another. To listen to the other's problems and feelings or just silently revel in the steady rhythm of their heart. Aeryn needed to have John there, in her life, a permanent fixture. Both sharing the same space, the same bed, the same breath.

But it wasn't to be. Their situation once again preventing any of their dreams or fantasies coming true. The distance from his quarters to hers now seemed an even longer void than before. The constant lack of acknowledgement was becoming depressing, alienating and the forced closeness of ship's duties made the temptation even more unbearable.

Living, eating, working in the same space as John was all Aeryn had ever wanted, but not like this. Not with theses walls built up around both of them, higher than ever; Not to keep the other away, but to keep themselves from spilling out.

Of course occasionally theses walls didn't hold. Trying had proved futile, ignoring it, agony. Despite the massive danger and constant risk of discovery, John and Aeryn could not remain apart for long. Not now, after all they had survived. 

So Aeryn ended up with her back against a bulkhead, or John with his head dragged under a transport's Nav console. And though Aeryn was loath to admit it, she knew that this scent of danger, this spice of chance, only made each encounter a little desperate and a lot more exciting for them both. It was just her and John, rebelling against all sense and reason, to snatch a few precious microts of bliss in the eternal nightmare which was their life.

In those priceless moments there was no Scorpius. No baby, no Peacekeepers, no coin toss, no fate. Only Aeryn and the man she adored, sating their hunger with a kiss and a caress. Time stopped. Reality suspended. Only they existed, in an endless vacuum drifting on a flurry of sensation and love.

The repercussions came later. Sore muscles where a bulkhead had simply refused to give under their surrendered weight. A bruised head when the table top seemed to be a lot lower down than when they first slipped under there. And of course the inevitable reflexes which would begin to betray their secrets and probably prove their downfall. A misplaced hand on a leather clad knee, was all it would take to shatter their façade, or a pointed glance across a crowded command making promises only they knew they would keep.

All would be noticed eventually. The closer crew members would probably see it first - D'Argo, Chiana, even Rygel - and then there would be the interrogations and the shuddering excuses hidden under a brash burst of laughter or a lowered lash. Finally it would get back to him. And friendly questioning would be the last of their worries.

But until that day Aeryn could see no way to stop the madness which somehow ailed herself and her love. Then again she wasn't really looking. It had been too long in pain, too long alone. They were happy, or what resembled content, for the first time in monens. 

She had her lover back. Even if only for that one night of courage, in his warm bed, that ended grudgingly in a frantic rush to her quarters before the morning. 

Even if their relationship consisted of nothing but stolen looks, silent words and secret rendezvous'. 

Their passion would last, and the comms could keep fritzing; Until their reaper came banging on their bedroom door. 

Aeryn wasn't giving this up. For anyone. 


End file.
